


[VID] Love Post-Apocalypse

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: 28 Days Later, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Doctor Who (2005), Doomsday (2008), Terminator (Movies), Terminator Salvation (2009), Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, The Quiet Earth
Genre: 4-5 min, Battle Circus, F/F, F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was wrong when I said staying alive is as good as it gets."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Love Post-Apocalypse

Song/Artist: Love in a Fallout Shelter, by Battle Circus  
Download from my website: [Love Post-Apocalypse, 96.6MB XviD avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/lovepostapocalypse-genusshrike.avi) (direct link)

**Author's Note:**

> My video editor did not enjoy working on this vid. Too many sources, too much to remember! Asides from that frustration, I did enjoy making something multi-fandom. I also saw stuff I wouldn't have otherwise – _The Quiet Earth_ is a New Zealand post-apocalyptic film from the eighties which I bought and watched specifically to make this vid. The red-haired woman spends half the film in a blue fairy-princess dress! It does people going crazy from isolation very well.
> 
> I debated whether or not to put Sarah/Kyle in the vid, and decided that well, Kyle counts, and for Sarah, the apocalypse did happen back in _Terminator_. Also the apocalypse is a virus and Sarah is contagious.  And they're hot, so.
> 
> Battle Circus are a New Zealand band – this song is from their post-apocalypse concept album, _The Half-Light Symphony_. Which is amazing. I've used a cut-down version of the song.


End file.
